This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dermal fibroblasts grafted in the globus pallidus have been shown to modulate the neuronal activity and improve motor behavior in rodent models of Parkinson's disease. In this project, we will study the transplantation of fibroblasts into the globus pallidus of parkinsonian monkeys to evaluate effects on parkinsonian symptoms. We plan to obtain fibroblast from skin biopsy and subsequently culture the cells for grafting. In aim 1, we plan to test the accuracy of location of the graft using microelectrode-guided mapping of basal ganglia regions in a normal monkey. In Aim 2, the fibroblast transplantation will be carried out in MPTP parkinsonian monkeys. In these parkinsonian monkeys, tests of levodopa-induced dyskinesias will be preformed for three months after the transplantation. These animals will be sacrificed at the end of the behavioral testing period. This project has just started with Aim 1.